megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Armor Parts (Mega Man X2)
The Mega Man X2 Armor, also known unofficially as the Second Armor by fans, is the second Normal Armor that Mega Man X obtains in the Mega Man X series. It made its first appearance in Mega Man X2. Functions *'Head Part': The Item Tracer is made available. X sends out a cursor, which zooms to concealed passages and items. (In Mega Man Xtreme 2, this just grants X the ability of breaking bricks with his head.) *'Body Part': Enables the "Giga Crush" technique; as X takes damage, a gauge fills. When this gauge is completely full, X can use the aforementioned attack, which damages all enemies on screen. All energy is used after the attack, and unlike X's normal weapons, it doesn't refill after completing a stage. Additionally, X receives only 50% of the damage normally taken. *'Arm Part': X gains a second X-Buster, and can attain three charge levels. When the third is reached, X fires out super-shots from each arm cannon, though the shots cannot be crossed as they do in Mega Man X3. It also allows him to charge special weapons. (In Mega Man Xtreme 2, it acts more like the Max Armor's Arm Parts.) This function is re-used in Mega Man ZX's "Model X." *'Foot Parts': X can perform an air-dash technique. However, he cannot utilize both an air-dash and a dash jump in the same jump. (in Mega Man Xtreme 2, it also allows an upwards dash.) *'Shouryuken': Another armor bonus for gathering all upgrades, this grants X a flaming uppercut that he can use at full strength. Like the Hadouken, it can one-hit kill most any enemy. Location of Armor Parts Mega Man X2 locations: *'Head Part:' In Crystal Snail's stage. *'Body Part:' In Morph Moth's stage. Near the beginning of the stage, just after entering the building, use the Spin Wheel to cut through a portion of the floor. The Head Part will make this easier. *'Arm Part:' In Wheel Gator's stage. In the first vertical passage upon entering the tank. X must use the Leg Part to air-dash onto a vertical beam jutting out of the ceiling, and then air-dash off of that to the vertical passage. Climb up the wall to reach the Capsule. *'Leg Part:' In Overdrive Ostrich's stage. Perform a dash jump to reach a ledge above the last hallway leading to the boss room. Use the Spin Wheel to destroy the cubes blocking the way. Mega Man Xtreme 2 locations: *'Head Part:' Neon Tiger's stage. *'Body Part:' Launch Octopus's stage. *'Arm Part:' Flame Mammoth's stage. *'Foot Part:' Volt Catfish's stage. Gallery Images X2armor.jpg x2_xarmorcrouch.jpg x2_xarmordash.jpg x2_xdoublechargeshot.jpg Air Dashing X.JPG Item Tracer.JPG X2 Giga Crash.JPG Sprites MMX2-Armor2-AllWeapons.png|Mega Man X equipped with all weapons in the Second Armor from Mega Man X2. 'Functions' Mega Man X2 Armor - Main Drive Unit Enhancement.png|Air Dash Mega Man X2 Armor - Radar Optics Enhancement.png|Item Tracer Mega Man X2 Armor - X-Buster Enhancement.png|Double Charge Shot Mega Man X2 Armor - Body Armor Enhancement.png|Giga Crush Mega Man X2 Armor - Special Surprise.png|Shoryuken Category:Mega Man X armors